


Just Kiss Me

by kalakirya, TheArcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: pod-together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a routine by accident - Isaac needed something to do and Scott always had something to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> written and recorded as a party favor for pod_together 2012

[](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/TWoof-Just%20Kiss%20Me.mp3)

[](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/TWoof-Just%20Kiss%20Me.mp3)

[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/TWoof-Just%20Kiss%20Me.mp3) [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/TWoof-Just%20Kiss%20Me%20by%20kalakirya,%20TheArcher.m4b)

 

 

It had become a routine by accident. Isaac needed something to do and Scott always had something to  
do. He got a job with him at the vet so he could claim he could take care of himself and didn’t need a  
foster parent (although the vet didn’t pay nearly enough to cover most of the bills so Derek was living  
with him and paying the big things with the trust fund he’d apparently had this whole time).

Somehow he would always find himself at the vets when he wasn’t needed or at Scott’s house helping him do  
laundry or run errands around town. Isaac was no one’s puppy and he wasn’t following Scott like one,  
but he liked having someone around. There was something casual about it. Him and Scott just going  
wherever the wind, or Scott’s mom, took them. Sometimes Stiles would come along and sometimes  
they had to stop in order to answer some call about some new paranormal thing gone awry, but Isaac  
thought all that bad stuff seemed easier to handle with Scott by his side.  
  
One day they were at a field by a park. Stiles normally comes along and they play lacrosse but he had  
recently become obsessed with some part of whatever culture and he'd locked himself in the library  
reading every book about it so it's just them.  
  
It's late afternoon and though no one is around they're not dumb enough to shift but they still play  
wrestle with their shirts off. It’s nice to be a little careless with someone who's as strong as you and can  
handle the bruises that heal just fast enough to make more. When Isaac suggested they take a break for  
water, Scott laughed and teased him about forfeiting.  
  
"Just because you were turned earlier doesn't mean I can't beat you." Isaac said and squirted his water  
bottle at Scott.  
  
"Uh I think I just showed that it does.” Scott picked up his own bottle and smirked. “It’s no big. After all  
the training with Stiles I’m used to winning."  
  
"You know I was good at lacrosse before I was turned."  
  
"So was I!"  
  
"Ha, yeah sure Scott"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Okay. Right now. No powers other than what's become natural. See who gets pinned first."  
  
“You’re on.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Isaac was leaping forward and tackling him,  
the water bottle flying out of his hand.  
  
Isaac smirked. “Well that was easy.” Scott grabbed his arms and flipped them over.  
  
“It was also unfair. I wasn’t ready.”  
  
“This isn’t a professional match. Were you waiting for a referee to whistle?” Isaac gives a small whistle in  
Scott’s face and it starts again.  
  
Hands grab, legs buckle, laughs getting cut off when the wind is knocked out of someone for a moment.  
Horseplaying was fun and not something Isaac often got with Erica and Boyd, but this was a competition  
and there had to be a winner.  
  
He grabbed Scott’s wrist and twisted it and pinned it to his back, wrapping his arm around Scott’s chest  
to stop him moving and catching the squirming legs between his knees.  
  
Scott struggled in his grip trying to find a way out.  
  
Isaac said, “Wait,” and Scott stopped for a moment. “Did you smell that?”  
  
Scott lifted his nose in the air. “Smell what?”  
  
“Oh nevermind. That’s just you smelling like defeat.” Isaac released the other boy and laughed.  
  
Scott stammered as he turned around. “Well… you smell like dog!”  
  
“Should I take that as a compliment? You love dogs. You spend all day at work with them.”  
  
“You…” Scott was bad at insults. “…smell like honey, like a girl.”  
  
“You like girls.” Isaac shifted closer to him on his knees.  
  
“You smell…”  
  
“Like you?” Isaac offered.  
  
Scott inhaled. “Huh. You do smell like me. I guess that means you smell like defeat.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe I don’t smell like you.” Isaac smiled and cupped Scott’s cheek. Scott’s hand came up to his  
wrist.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Isaac blinked. “I was planning on kissing you. I thought that’s kind of where we were going with this  
banter.”  
  
“Wha- I’m with Allison.”  
  
Isaac tilted his head. “She broke up with you like two months ago.”  
  
“Well, I mean technically. But we’ll be together again. We have a connection. Like…”  
  
“If you say Romeo and Juliet-“  
  
“No! That comparison came up before and it didn’t really turn out so well.”  
  
“Good because they had about three conversations before they died. I’m not saying they weren’t in love  
and I’m not saying you and Allison aren’t, but don’t make being with her the most important thing.”  
Isaac took his hand off. “But I mean if just you don’t like me then…”  
  
“No! I mean, I don’t- I’ve never liked a guy before. I’m not- but that’s not to say that you’re not-“  
  
“Scott!” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“Allison-“  
  
“Just. Kiss. Me.”  
  
Scott bit his bottom lip and looked down at Isaac’s mouth. Isaac sighed and grabbed Scott’s bare waist  
and pulled them together.  
  
Despite his initial hesitance, Scott dove into the kiss almost immediately. He pressed hard into the taller  
boy’s lips and flicked his tongue out. Isaac smiled as he adjusted his head so he could deepen the kiss  
and Scott groaned before pulling away.  
  
“Sorry,” Scott said with his head down.  
  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
  
“Because I-I…” Scott looked up at Isaac and sighed. “Nothing I guess.”  
  
Isaac smiled and said, “Then apology accepted,” then pulled him back in.  
  
That started a whole new routine.


End file.
